Pokémon Ranger and the Mysterious Meteorite
by Trainer-Ken
Summary: After a mysterious stone that fell from space is stolen from a tribe, a Pokémon Ranger must get it back and rescue her partner. Meanwhile, Max, who is traveling in his journey, meets a mysterious girl and gets unwillingly involved into the madness.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, just this story.**  
><strong><br>**Hello, everybody. My name is Trainer-Ken (well, it's not my real name, but you know what I mean) and this is my very first "original" story (I do not expect or want you guys to know what that means).

The title is lame, I know, but I promise that this story is going more interesting that you'd think it'll be.

Just so you know, this story, as the description says, focuses on Max and takes place about 2 or 3 years after the Best Wishes saga and during Ash's Elite Four challenge.

Please, be kind in your feedback and no flames.

**Chapter 1: **

_Location unknown, time unknown_

The glare of the sunlight diminished just as the darkness of the noon came in, causing the orange-tinted sky to turn navy blue. The Pidgey that once flew the sky were now settling down and searching for their nests as the Zubat were taking off into the dark skies. The wild Kricketot and Kricketune were playing their soothing melody in synchrony, which woke up the rest of the nocturne Pokémon. A swarm of Ledyba and Ledian emerged from the trees of the forest, scattering glowing powder as they flew. It was a peaceful picture.

The peace and quiet was abruptly disrupted as a truck rushed through the lonely path in the forest, causing all the Pokémon that were in the way to scatter and get out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Driving the truck was a man, probably in his mid-20's, with messy black hair and blue-green eyes. The man wore a black jacket with silver adorning over a plain navy blue t-shirt; he also wore jeans and spiked boots. His eyes were focused, though they didn't show true malice, in fact, they showed a little bit of sadness and inner turmoil.

Sitting next to the man was a woman, around the same age as him, with curly, reddish brown hair and yellow gray eyes. The woman wore a red tank top underneath a loose gray jacket with yellow lining. She wore short, ragged jeans and heel boots. Her eyes showed little to no sympathy, bitter to the core, as opposed to her partners'.

"So, how much longer until we get to the meeting point?" the woman asked, trying to break the silence that had been around for hours.

The man shrugged, "I dunno, probably an hour or so."

The woman groaned, "You know, Harry, I really hope our client pays us in full for that stupid rock," she said in a disgusted tone "or there will be trouble".

Harry sighed, "Yes, I know that, Sam." Harry said, annoyed at his comrade's antics, "Although I think there is no need for violence at a time like this."

Sam rolled her eyes, "There you go again, wanting to be a peacemaker"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to avoid trouble as much as possible!" Harry snapped dangerously.

Sam chuckled, "Seriously now," she said in an amused tone, which was rare for her, "if you wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible, you wouldn't have become a top-class bounty hunter in the first place."

Indeed, Harry and Sam were bounty hunters, and very well-known ones at that. They were known as the "Black Blood Hunters" and stole Pokémon and objects from all over the world to sell them in the black market to customers who paid well. Just recently, they had been hired to find a mysterious rock that supposedly fell from space and steal it from a tribe in an island somewhere in south Johto and take it to a customer in the mountain range.

"…Just leave me alone…" Harry muttered.

"Mmm… nah, teasing you is too much fun." Sam smirked like a Purrloin who had just caught its prey.

"Apparently, you've thought so all the way here from kindergarten…" Harry said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I guess so."

…

Unbeknownst to the two bounty hunters, they were being followed closely by a small black and blue dog-like Pokémon who ran rapidly to keep up with the truck but at the same time, it remained at a safe distance away from the two hunters. The small Riolu used the power of aura to locate its target. It panted heavily as it had run after the truck for hours and, strangely enough, was wearing an earpiece.

"_Riolu, you copy? What is the exact location of the truck right now?_" asked the voice of a teenager through the earpiece.

Riolu stopped dead on its tracks, "Ri ri riolu," it said.

"_Good,_" the voice said, "we'll meet you there in just a couple of minutes." The voice said before hanging up. Riolu sighed; he hoped he hoped his master's partner wouldn't slow him down too much.

…

"Perfect," said a teenager with wavy auburn hair and cyan-colored eyes. They guy wore a black, white, red and yellow uniform with a small red jacket with yellow lining on top, also running shoes of the same color. Around his waist has tied a thin red belt with a small pocket attached, inside the pocket was a small device that no Pokémon Ranger could go around without; a Capture Styler.

This Ranger's name was Jason. He was a no-nonsense person who took his job seriously and couldn't stand when other Rangers loitered around when they should be doing their work. He was born and raised in a town where Pokémon and people lived together in harmony. As a kid, he was so close with Pokémon that he had sworn that his career in life would be one where he could help Pokémon; he never had any interest in becoming a Pokémon Trainer. At the age of 12, he joined Ranger School and passed the test with flying colors. Now a 16 year-old, Jason took his job seriously and always succeeded in his missions without failure… Or at least until he was assigned a partner… _Come to think of it, where's Binka anyway? _he thought.

"J-Jason!" yelled/stammered a voice from behind. Jason sighed; he turned around and saw a girl, about a year younger than him, running towards him.

"B-Binka! Look out!" Jason stammered himself this time as Binka came down crashing onto him; luckily, he managed to sidestep before being tackled down to the floor. Unfortunately for Binka, she crashed down on the floor face first. Jason hit his forehead with his palm and looked down at Binka. "Really now," Jason said, "why were you so behind and why did you come running so fast?"

Binka removed her face from the floor and wiped the dirt off her face before facing Jason. She had beautiful blond hair that made it to her shoulders and the rest of it was tied in a ponytail and had hazel-colored eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as her partner.

Binka was a very sweet girl with a bubbly personality that made everyone like her, unfortunately, she was quite prone to accidents; Binka wasn't exactly the brightest person in the world; she tends to forget things easily and even though she was determined to do things, she usually failed at them no matter how hard she tried. Binka was from an aristocratic family who tried as hard as possible – and succeeded – in making sure she wasn't spoiled. She grew up receiving any Pokémon she asked for, paying equal attention to each and every one of them, and most of which are waiting patiently for her back at home. At the age of 11, she decided she wanted to become a Pokémon Ranger because she wanted to befriend Pokémon from all over without having to make them battle (and because she likes the uniform). Jason himself wasn't sure how she managed to pass the test, considering her low IQ, though from what other Rangers say, Professor Hastings allowed her to pass because he saw how close was the bond of Binka with Pokémon, owned and wild alike. As expected, Binka was a failure at missions, which is why she was assigned Jason as a partner.

"I was following you close behind when I saw these really, really cute flowers and stopped to pick up some and when I looked again, you were gone." She explained.

"I see…" Jason said, scratching his chin, "and where's your partner Skitty?"

"Oh no!" Binka yelled, "Skitty! Skitty, where are you?"

"Kitty! Kitty!" yelled a voice from behind the two Rangers, and a little pink Skitty came running and jumped onto Binka's open arms.

"Oh, Skitty! You're safe! I thought I'd lose you!" Binka sobbed as she hugged her Skitty close to her. Jason couldn't help but smile at this tender moment but the focused again.

"Alright, now that you're both here, let's hurry and catch up with Riolu," he said as he pulled out his Capture Styler, "so hurry and catch yourself a Pokémon you can run with."

"Uhh… yeah!" Binka said, she pulled out her Capture Styler but clumsily dropped it. "Whoops! Hehe… silly me!"

Jason groaned. Suddenly, he heard a bush rustling; he quickly turned around and threw a rock at it. Out of the bush came out an angered Tauros. Jason swiftly dodged a rapid Take Down and used his Capture Styler and shot a top-like object out of it, "Capture on!", he used the antenna in the Styler to control the top to create a circle of light around the Tauros. The light enveloped the Tauros and harmlessly shrunk around him; the Tauros would now obey Jason.

"Capture complete!" He said proudly and hopped onto the Tauros' back. "Alright, Binka, are you do-" his sentence was cut short upon seeing Binka laying on the floor dizzy with the top still spinning around her; apparently, she had failed to catch a wild Altaria and instead ended up using the Capture Styler on herself.

"Oh, Arceus…"

…

The wind was blowing hard against Jason and Binka's faces as they ran across the road, following the marks left by the truck's wheels. Jason was galloping on top of the Tauros he captured as Binka followed close behind flying on the Altaria. As they ran, a few pebbles and leaves kept hitting them, but they paid it no mind (or at least Jason didn't). Eventually, the two Rangers caught up with Riolu. Jason dismounted the Tauros and it ran away. "Thank you for your assistance!" Jason yelled at the Tauros before turning back to Riolu, "Alright, buddy, can you still sense the aura of those hunters?"

Riolu closed its eyes and focused, its palm glowed before returning back to normal and facing Jason, "Ri ri!" it nodded.

"Good," Jason said as he patted his partner Pokémon on the head, "then take us there.".

Riolu nodded again and ran in the direction the truck had gone to. Jason looked at Binka, who was still on the Altaria's back; he sighed, as the Tauros had fled. "Mind giving me a ride?"

Binka gave a smile, a perverted one, "Depends," she said, "what kind of 'ride'?".

Jason groaned and felt like doing stuff, but it was most likely against the Ranger rules to strangle your own partner, "Cut the crap already." he said angrily before jumping on top of Altaria.

"Hey, how come you get to be on the front?" Binka asked angrily. "I was the one who caught this Altaria!"

"With _my _help!" Jason snapped. He gave the Altaria a sign to fly as fast as possible towards where Riolu ran off to, he might be angry from the waiting by this point.

…

"We're here," Harry said as they reached the meeting point. He stopped the truck and he and Sam got off.

"About time," Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Sam, go get the box from the back of the truck, I'll do the talking," Harry said. Sam groaned and walked to the back of the truck. Harry walked over to the client.

Surrounding the client were his various henchmen and bodyguards; each one with a deathly glare and a full party of six Pokémon ready to attack and kill upon the slightest possible harm to their boss. Harry felt sweat slipping down his forehead. As he approached the client, he noticed that not only the henchmen and bodyguards had creepy faces; the client had the worst of all; his stare sent chills down Harry's back.

The client's eyes reddish-orange eyes were dull, almost bored, and lifeless; you could tell what was in the man's heart just by staring at them. The client was an elderly man with gray hair and a mustache. He wore a black overcoat and dark gray pants. He also wore black hiking boots and gloves of the same color. He was also bent over and used a cane as support.

"Greetings, Harry," he said softly, almost friendly, "it's been a while, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed it has been," Harry responded politely, but then got straight to business, "My partner and I managed to retrieve the stone you seek from the tribe with no casualties."

"Good," the man said delighted.

"By the time they realized it was gone," Harry explained, "Sam and I were already making our getaway in the yacht you provided us."

"Perfect, now, where's the stone?"

"It's right here," Sam said bored as she brought the box containing the stone over to where Harry and client were. She handed it to Harry. "You'd better pay us in full." She said bitterly, almost menacingly. The henchmen and bodyguards immediately prepared to use their Pokémon and attack Sam, but the client raised a hand to signalize them to stop. The client chuckled.

"As long as you give me what I want," he said.

Harry held the package out for the client to take. The client stretched out a hand to open it but reeled back after a few seconds. "This better not be a trap," the client said. Harry sighed and opened the package himself and showed the stone. It was a perfect circular shape and was a faint gray color. The client smiled slightly, he put a hesitantly put a hand on it and after a few seconds he said, "This is indeed what I seek."

"Shall I take it for you, sir?" one of the henchmen asked. It was obvious from the sight that these men didn't simply serve their boss out of money, but also out of respect.

"Mmm, yes, thank you, Ralph," the client thanked.

The henchman named Ralph approached to take the package, but it was quickly snatched by an unknown attacker, startling everyone.

"What the-?" Harry half-asked, as he looked all around, searching for whoever the thief was.

"Over there!" One of the henchmen screamed, and everybody's heads turned towards a tree that the henchman was pointing at. On top of it were two teenagers in identical uniforms riding on an Altaria. And they were carrying the package!

"Oops! Spotted! Gotta go!" one of the teenagers said as the Altaria swooped off into the forest.

"Get them!" The client ordered and the henchmen obediently sent out their Pokémon (basically Houndoom, Scizor, Gliscor and Weavile) and chased after the two thieves. "Don't just stand there, you two! You'd better get the stone back or you'll get no pay!" The client shouted at Harry and Sam, who nodded and called out their Pokémon, a_Staraptor_ and a Flygon, and hurried after everyone else. Once everyone was gone, the client glared at the sky.

"Those two," he said, "are Pokémon Rangers…"

…

Jason and Binka flew on top of Altaria as fast as they could, trying to escape from the criminal's workers, trying to save their lives. "J-Jason!" Binka said as she looked back, "They're gaining on us!" And as a matter of fact, the Pokémon sent out by the henchmen were just a few meters behind them, of course, this could be attributed to the fact that they were fast by nature.

"I know!" Jason said, wiping the sweat from his forehead and clutching the package with his life. He knew that, unless he came up with a plan quickly, they were good as dead. He had to come up with something. What did he know? Well, there were several men after them, probably about 20, and all six of their Pokémon out each; they wanted the package containing the stone; they were chasing after the Altaria… that's when it hit him. "Binka…" he said softly.

"Y-yeah…?" she stammered.

He knew what he had to do to accomplish the mission. He knew what he had to do to save Binka.

And it didn't matter whether he made it back or not.

…

"There it is! It's cornered!" The henchmen stopped upon seeing the Altaria against the wall of a cliff, unable to go anywhere. The Pokémon belonging to the henchmen growled menacingly as they awaited their masters' orders. "Well, well, well," One of the henchmen said, "Looks like the Glameow has cornered the Rattata."

Jason hopped down from Altaria and it flew away, now that it didn't have the extra weight on top of it. He attempted to run with the package but was quickly tackled to the ground by one of the Gliscor and his package was soon seized by one of the henchmen. He struggled and tried to get it back, but the Gliscor used Poison Jab to paralyze him.

The henchman prepared to open the package but it was quickly snatched by Harry's Flygon.

"Who do you think you a-"

"Quiet!" Sam shouted, making the henchman weep slightly.

Harry opened the package and was shocked to see that the stone that was once in it was no more; instead, it was a regular old stone. Frustrated, Harry threw the package aside and walked over to Jason and picked him up by the shirt. "Alright, Ranger boy," Harry said, sounding dead serious for the first time, "where is the stone, and where is your partner?"

Jason chuckled, "Like I'll ever tell you."

Harry threw Jason to the ground. He looked at Sam and both of them recalled their Pokémon and left, but Harry turned back one last time and faced the henchmen and Jason.

"Finish him."

After he said this, the henchmen commanded their Pokémon to use various types of attacks to use on the battered Jason. His body burned with pain as he was hit from every possible side and angle by the most ruthless attacks. His body was in pain, but his conscience was clear.

At least, he had managed to save Binka.

…

Binka ran through the forest, holding onto the stone with all the power she had. She couldn't believe Jason convinced her to leave him behind. She was shocked the moment he told her his plan, and was still shocked at this point. She couldn't believe he'd do that for her. The tears began to flow down her face as her feet burned from exhaustion. She was determined. She had made her decision; she wouldn't abandon Jason.

_Hang on, Jason. I'll save you…_

**Author's Note****s:**

Yeah, "not much" of Max in this chapter, but he'll appear in the next chapter, I promise.

Just in case you guys are curious, these are the ages of the main characters of the Pokémon as of right now: **  
><strong>Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Tracey: 20

May: 15

Max: 12

Dawn: 14

Iris: 18

Cilan: 22

Also, I won't be uploading the second chapter unless I get at least 4 or 5 reviews.

**-Trainer-Ken**


End file.
